This is Our Moment
by Sarah Kay Writer
Summary: (Takes place after "In This Moment)" Red and Leaf have finally reconciled their relationship, and now it's time for Red to start making up for lost time. As promised, he takes Leaf on a date of her choice, which ends up being a lot different than what he expected. Will he still be able to handle the adventurous and outgoing Leaf Green? (Rated M for suggestive themes. No smut).


** Hey Guys. You're probably wondering why there's a new story by me. The thing is, I've gotten a few requests to write more about what happens at the end of "In This Moment." Mainly, people want to find out what happens on the date that Red and Leaf go on after they revive their relationship. I got to thinking about it, and it was something that I started wanting to find out myself. So, here we are. I know I said that I was probably done with fanfiction, but here's the thing… sometimes you just get a good idea. Or you just have an urge to write something. I do think that my days of long projects on fanfiction are done, but… an occasional one-shot might pop up here and there. So with that information out of the way, here's what happens immediately after the end of "In This Moment." :) **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Red looked at himself in the mirror. "What a day. I defeated Gold and revived my relationship with Leaf… I feel like a million bucks!" His partner Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and nuzzled him happily. This truly was a great feeling. He had an incredibly well-trained team and an amazing girlfriend, as well as pride in his title as Champion.

On the other hand, he felt incredibly nervous. It had been an eternity since he and Leaf had gone on a formal date. She was so damn good at it too. Leaf could be flirtatious without even trying, and she always had something to talk about. He was the exact opposite. Even after all this time together he knew that he would inevitably feel shy on a date with Leaf.

"Aren't you ready yet?" Leaf asked as she came barging through the door of his room, "You're making me wait soooo long!"

"Sorry," Red apologized sheepishly, "I got to daydreaming."

"Daydreaming about what?" Leaf asked seductively, walking over to him and running a hand down his back.

"Nothing!" Red said quickly, "Just, uh… everything that happened today."

"It is a lot to take in. I don't blame you."

"Thanks."

"Shall we get going, love?" she asked him then. He shyly took her hand and let her lead him out the door. Red had a feeling that in spite of everything that had happened today, he was about to make even more memories.

"So where are we going?" he asked her.

"It's a surprise! In fact, I'd bet money that you don't even know a damn thing about what we're going to do, since Lance always handled government affairs for you."

What's that supposed to mean?" Red asked quizzically.

"Just let the magic happen," Leaf answered mysteriously.

Red was quite miffed by her words. What was there in Kanto that he had never heard about? Was Leaf hinting at something that had changed without him even knowing it?

"Now, it's going to take a little while to get to where we're going, but we should make it in time to enjoy ourselves. We're going to have to spend the night there though," Leaf informed him.

"Where the heck are we going that we can't even make it home tonight?" Red asked. Leaf held a finger to his lips as they walked outside.

"First, we have to fly to Saffron City."

"Are we going to the fighting dojo?" Red asked.

"Why would we go there? There's nothing romantic about the fighting dojo!" Leaf said in exasperation.

"We could… take a karate lesson?"

"In this dress?" Leaf asked, gesturing to her body, "I don't think so, buddy."

"Fiiiiine."

"Don't worry," Leaf reassured him as she released Altaria, "I promise you're going to like this."

Red released Charizard and the two of them took off. Flying was a quick way to travel across any region, so they arrived in Saffron City less than an hour later.

"Feast your eyes on this, Red!" Leaf announced as they walked down the city's main street.

"When did they build this?!" Red shouted in bewilderment.

"Like four years ago," Leaf deadpanned, "I knew you'd be clueless about it!"

Before his eyes stood the Saffron City Quick Tram station. The last time he'd been here, it had only housed one train that ran between this city and Johto's Goldenrod City. Now it housed two additional trains.

"Where do they go?" he asked in astonishment.

"They both travel across the ocean. One goes to Lumiose City, actually. They just put that in this past year. The other, which we'll be boarding, goes to Nimbasa City in the Unova region."

"Nimbasa City… I've never been there," Red admitted.

"I've gone there a few times!" Leaf stated proudly, "It's a lively place with lots of fun stuff. You'll love it!"

"Well I do trust you," Red said. He looked at his Pokégear as they entered the station, "Are we going to make it in time? It's already approaching dinner time."

"We can eat on the train, and it's a really quick trip. These trains are so fast we can make it to Unova in half an hour."

"That's incredible!" Red gasped. He felt embarrassed that he was so uneducated about his own region's transportation system. When he had become champion, he'd left stuff like this to Lance so that he could focus on battling and being the strongest trainer he could possibly be. And then he'd slacked on his training to live a comfortable life with his mom for a while. Even so, these were things he needed to know about.

It didn't take long to board the train to Unova. As soon as he and Leaf got in line to purchase tickets, a worker came over and processed them right away. Red felt bad that his status as champion got him these perks, but he couldn't deny that it was a luxury he secretly enjoyed.

Feeling generous, Red paid for VIP tickets to a private room on the train. He expected that he would be spending some serious money tonight, and it didn't bother him in the slightest. The least he could do for Leaf was to give her a special night that she would remember forever.

It didn't take long to board the train. Security guards guided them over to a special area where they could enter their special room.

"I'm not saying that I love you for your money or anything, but this is pretty damn nice," Leaf told him as they entered the vessel. It was very chic, with a red carpet and dimmed lights. There were portraits hanging on the walls and a table was set with a fine table cloth and silverware. In the corner was a plush couch for sitting more comfortably.

"Even I'm impressed," Red said.

The two of them sat down at the table and gazed over a small menu. The cuisine was mostly hors d'oeuvres and drinks. A waiter came in through a door on the side of the room and took their order. Leaf ordered a glass of white wine and Red ordered a glass of red wine for himself. They decided to split a plate of cheese crostini and crab cakes.

As they ate, Red noticed Leaf was staring out the large window next to their table. She seemed happy. There was also a sadness about her though, and he couldn't put his finger on what that sadness was.

"You know a lot about these trains and stuff," he said to her, "You've been planning this trip for a long time, haven't you?"

"Yes. I've spent a lot of time thinking about all the fun things I want to do with you, and this was one of the things I've been wanting to do the most." She turned towards him and smiled, "I always imagined that we would plan out this trip together, but it can be fun to just hit the road and go on an adventure too, so this is just as good."

"I'm sorry that we haven't been able to do these things," he told her, "Now that everything between Gold and I is over, I'm starting to realize that I've been missing out on a lot."

"Don't apologize. I know that this past year has been important to you. And now that it's over, I want to look forward at all of the good things, not the bad things."

"Thanks, Leaf."

He watched as she daintily sipped her wine. He knew that she could throw shots back like a pro and yet here she was, looking so beautiful and behaving so lady-like. It amazed him that she was so incredibly equipped to handle formal situations and yet still able and willing to party hard.

"This food is awesome," she said as she took a bite of a crab puff.

"It is, isn't it?" he said as he did the same. It felt good to eat fancy food again. The past year had been a year of quick snacks and Leaf's home cooking, which wasn't bad by any means but was lacking in variety. Her cooking skills were basic, but he had noticed her experimenting more and more the longer they had been on Mt. Silver.

They continued to enjoy their meal as the train sped along across the ocean. The view was absolutely breath taking. Out the large window they saw nothing but endless sparkling blue waves.

"That food was excellent, and a nice light meal!" Leaf exclaimed as they moved over to the couch. They still had about ten minutes left before they arrived in Nimbasa City. Red put his arm around her shoulders and she cuddled up beside him. He'd forgotten how nice it felt to hold her. Leaf's hair was so smooth as it gently rubbed against his face and he nuzzled into it gentle.

"I love you, Red," she said to him.

"I love you too, Leaf." They tilted their faces towards each other and shared a chaste kiss. It had been so long since they'd done this. Red had kissed her during their time on the mountain, but those moments had grown less frequent as time went on and he got more and more distracted. What a fool he had been.

"We're pulling into the station!" Leaf said excitedly as she leapt out of his arms. He followed her over to the window in a more calm manner. Nimbasa Train Station was huge and luxurious. There were many different trains and hundreds of people rushing about to their separate destinations. City lifestyle at its finest.

Red was reminded of Lumiose City and his time there with Leaf. He still didn't care much for the city life, but he saw the way Leaf's eyes were lighting up at the sight. A small pang of guilt stabbed his heart, but he remained silent.

The train came to a stop and the door to their train car opened. Leaf immediately rushed out the door and he had to speed walk just to keep up with her. How did she move so fast in those ridiculous high heel shoes?

"We made it!" Leaf shouted as she spun around in the middle of the train station. She looked so happy that it filled Red's heart with joy. "Now the real fun can begin!" she told him as she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the station's entrance. He held on to his hat with one hand to keep it from flying off of his head.

"Would you slow down! We have all evening to enjoy ourselves!" he shouted as Leaf dragged him along.

"Time is of the essence, Red! I want to do everything and that means we have to go go go!"

Red sighed warily. Life on the mountain had been slow paced. He hadn't moved this fast in a year's time. However, a part of him felt good to be among the hustle and bustle. Maybe he needed to do this every once in a while to keep himself energized.

As they rushed through the busy streets, Red couldn't help noticing that the breeze was blowing Leaf's dress around and he would occasionally catch a glimpse of her upper thighs. He wasn't so lucky to see more than that though. He remembered that day in Lumiose City when the wind had blown leaf's skirt up and he had seen the gloriousness of her bottom in small black panties. He let his thoughts drift there for a while, but was brought back to reality as Leaf came to a dead halt and he bumped into her.

"We're here!" she proclaimed exuberantly.

Red gazed in excitement at what was in front of him. It was a huge amusement parkl with rides and booths and all sorts of other fun things. It was way bigger than the little street fair they had gone to in Lumiose City one year ago.

"I've been wanting to do this for so long!" Leaf told him, "And I expect to ride all the rides and try some of the tasty snacks!"

"Okay, okay," Red said, "Your wish is my command tonight."

"You're the best! Now let's get busy!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You kind of stand out in that dress you know."

"I wanted to wear it," Leaf explained, "I know it isn't really the proper outfit for an amusement park, but tonight is special and I wanted to look special as well." The two of them had been steadily making their way through the amusement park. They'd ridden a ponyta merry-go-round, eaten Slurpuff cotton candy, and browsed around the merchant tents. Leaf had saved the best for last though. There were two things that she wanted to do more than anything else at this amusement park, and they were currently standing in line for one of them.

Leaf felt Red suddenly grab her hand as they were waiting in line. A shiver tingled away from the center of her spine. It surprised her that a simple touch from Red could still evoke such a childish excitement in her. But maybe it had been so long since they had spent time together romantically that everything was like new.

"I hate long lines, but this will totally be worth it," Red said warmly.

"Oh, I know it will be," Leaf responded. This was great. Even something like waiting in line, which would normally be a nuisance, was enjoyable with Red.

"It's going to be amazing," she told him, "This roller coaster is in Elesa's old gym. The new one is right next door and is more like a fashion runway or something. But anyways, this coaster has a loop the loop and a big drop! And it goes really fast too! Hey Red, you look a little scared."

"I'm not scared! Roller coasters are nothing compared to riding a pokémon at full speed thousands of feet in the air!"

"Suuuure," Leaf said as she nudged him teasingly. This was great. It was just like it had been back in Lumiose City. She hadn't really believed that they'd be able to pick up where they'd left off, but here they were interacting just as they had a year ago.

"The line is moving again!" Red said excitedly.

"At this rate it'll be our turn before the top of the hour!" Leaf said happily, "And then we can get in line for the ferris-wheel, which is the biggest attraction in the park!"

"I can't wait," Red told her, "So umm, did you book a place for us to stay tonight?"

"Nah. I figured your status as champion could get us in anywhere last minute!"

"Leaf! You can't always take advantage of me like that!"

"Okay, okay…" she pouted, "I promise not to do it too often."

"Good. I'm just a regular person like everyone else you know."

"Not to me."

Red blushed as he pulled out his pokégear.

"I'm going to make a few quick calls, okay?"

"Go ahead. We have time."

Leaf looked around the old Nimbasa gym as Red made his calls. It was beautifully dark inside, which really showed off the shining neon lights of the roller coaster. She had been here before during her travels long ago, but she hadn't challenged Elesa back then. She had, however, attended one of the blonde beauty's fashion shows. Rumor had it that the model had dyed her hair black.

"Okay, I got us in at _Persian Suites_," Red said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Red, that's a four star hotel!" Leaf gasped.

"Nothing but the best for my Leaf," he said, pulling her close, "you deserve a night of luxury my darling."

"Thank you so much!"

"You're very welcome."

They had now moved up the line to the point that it was almost their turn to ride the roller coaster. In a matter of minutes, it was finally time for them to board one of the shuttles. The shuttles only housed two people at a time, which made the lines take longer to move, but it was well worth the wait. After all, this was one of the few roller coasters in the entire world.

Red and Leaf took their seats and fastened their seatbelts. The ride attendant checked to make sure they were secure and then closed the hatch on the shuttle, locking them in.

"Here we go!" Leaf shouted as the shuttle started to move. It didn't take long for it to get to full speed, zipping though the bumps and turns at lightning speed.

"Isn't this fun, Red!? …Red?" Leaf turned to see him next to her with his hands shielding his eyes. He was peeking through them like a kid watching a scary movie. "Are you okay?"

"Yes!" Red answered a little too loudly.

"Uh-oh… here comes the loop the loop, Red."

"Oh sweet Mew…"

Red screamed his head off as they were turned upside down. Leaf just laughed at the fluttery feeling in her stomach.

"See, Red! That wasn't so bad!" Leaf said.

"I feel dizzy…" Red groaned.

"Well, all that's left is the big drop at the end," Leaf said reassuringly, though Red didn't look very reassured.

The coaster slowed down as the pod began crawling up the hill. Leaf knew that Red was definitely not enjoying this, but she was having a blast herself. This was something that she could tease him about for the rest of their lives. And in just a moment she was about to get the cherry on top of her delicious teasing pie.

"So, Red… they take a picture of us as we start to drop down the hill."

"Noooo….."

"And I'm so going to buy a copy."

"Why do you hate me?"

"This isn't hate, Red. This is pure unadulterated love."

Red just glared at her as they finally made it to the top of the hill. He was breathing hard but Leaf knew that he would be okay. She smiled at him cheekily before leaning over and giving him a kiss.

"I promise I do love you," she said.

"I love you too. That's the only reason I'm in this wretched situation right now."

"Well then, smile for the camera, Red! Because here we go!"

Immediately Red began screaming while Leaf laughed giddily. Of course it was all over in a matter of seconds and the coaster came to a full stop. Leaf bounced out of the pod happily while Red shakily stumbled after her. At the photo counter, Leaf purchased the picture that had been taken at the top of the hill.

"Here it is, Red! This is fucking gold!" She held the picture up to his face and watched his face turn from it's pale state to a rosy blush. The picture showed Red looking horrified and Leaf laughing happily beside him.

"That's one for the mantle!" she said gleefully, "I know you're going to try and destroy it, so…" In one swift motion, she slid the small photo into the top of her dress and secured it inside her bra. Red blushed even harder.

"Try taking it from me and I'll slap you good!" she announced teasingly.

"That, uhh…. Won't be an issue," Red said as he scratched the back of his head. Leaf loved it when he got all embarrassed. "So how about that ferris-wheel?" he asked, changing the subject.

"It's the last thing I want to do here, and it's just about to get dark outside. The lights will look so pretty from to top! Let's go get in line!" Leaf grabbed Red's hand once again and began dragging him out of the building.

"Excuse me! Please wait, miss!"

Red and Leaf stopped at the shouting, and a young lady in a professional looking outfit ran up to them.

"Are you talking to me?" Leaf asked, gesturing at herself.

"Yes!" the woman panted, breathless from running after them. "I'm sorry to bother you but I need to ask you a huge favor!"

"We're kind of on a date," Red deadpanned.

"At least let her ask her favor before you turn her down for me," Leaf told him.

"Thank you, miss. You see, there's a fashion show going on at the gym tonight and one of our models got horribly sick at the last second. If you don't mind my saying so, you would be perfect for the show and it would mean a great deal if you went on in her place."

"Me? A model?" Leaf asked, "I don't know… we're already pressed for time as it is and we really want to ride the ferris-wheel before the park closes…"

"The show won't take long. It's scheduled to start in fifteen minutes and only lasts about twenty. And if you help us out we'll get you express passes to cut the line to the ferris-wheel. We'll also pay you for participating of course."

"No waiting in line, a fat paycheck, and a chance to perform in Elesa's fashion show? Sign me up!" Leaf announced as she shook the woman's hand.

Red stood there and gawked at her like she was insane.

"You're really going to do it, Leaf?" he asked.

"Sure, why not? When will I ever get another chance to participate in one of Elesa's famous fashion shows? I'm sorry that you'll be on your own for a little bit, but you'll get to see me on-stage in a cool outfit!"

"Well, I did say that your wish was my command tonight," Red said, giving in to her, "I'll be in the audience cheering you on!"

"You'd better be!"

With that, the woman gave Red a free ticket to the show and hurried Leaf away towards the gym. Little did she know that she had no inkling as to what she had just gotten herself into.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I thought I'd be one of a few guys in this place, but boy was I wrong," Red said to himself. He was surprised to see that the audience for the fashion show was about seventy percent male. "This Elesa girl must be really popular with the guys."

He had barely made it into the show in time, but he'd managed to get himself in before they stopped taking tickets. The ticket that woman had given him turned out to be a front row seat. He felt awkward being up front, and would rather be in the back where no one would notice him. A few people had already recognized who he was, and he pulled his hat down over his eyes to try and blend in better.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" announced a woman up on the stage, "We're tickled to see such a great turnout for one of Nimbasa City's biggest fashion shows of the year! We'll get the show underway in just a moment, but we want to inform you that after the show we will be selling specialized merchandise in the lobby from this show, as well as tickets for the next fashion event! The theme for the next show will be Elesa's 'Bold and Beautiful' clothing line!"

There was a loud cheer from the audience after that announcement.

"And now, without further ado, let's get underway with tonight's fashion show, featuring Elesa's 'Sensual Delights' line!"

Red nearly choked as he heard the announcer. Luckily the applause and cheering was so loud that his coughing fit got lost in the noise.

"First up we have Elesa's collection of 'Sizzling Summer Dresses!'"

Red watched as women came on stage one by one and walked down the catwalk. He desperately searched for Leaf but he saw no sign of her. He was a little relieved, thinking that maybe it meant she might not wear something so sexy. The women on stage right now were wearing dresses of different variations, but they were all somewhat revealing. Some were obscenely short, others were unbelievably low cut, one dress had a slit so high that it went half way up the girl's side.

Red felt himself blushing madly, and he pulled his hat further down his face. However, he didn't take his eyes off of that stage.

"Up next is Elesa's 'Beach Hotties' collection!"

"Oh no…" Red moaned. If Leaf came out on stage wearing a bikini he was going to die. Once again he watched intensely as each woman walked down the catwalk, but none of them were Leaf. Where was she? Being up front, the girls would stop right in front of where Red was sitting and strike a pose at the end of the catwalk. Red about lost his mind as a girl in a string bikini bent forward, her cleavage nearly spilling out of her swimsuit. The next girl turned away from the audience and bent over, showing off a pink frilly bikini that only covered half of her rear end. She gave her bottom a little shake and then kept walking.

Some of the other guys with front row seats were cat-calling the girls, and one even had a nose bleed.

"I'm starting to understand why it's such a sausage fest in here…" Red muttered.

"And now for our last collection! It's Elesa's 'Sugar Candy' lingerie set!"

Red felt himself freeze and a cold chill spread through his body. This was the last collection. Leaf had to be in this group. His girlfriend was about the walk out in front of hundreds of guys in skimpy lingerie and he had a front row seat. He felt jealousy, humiliation and excitement all at once.

As each girl stepped out, Red didn't even notice them. And then, all of a sudden Leaf appeared. He had another coughing fit at the sight of her. Leaf was wearing a pair of white high heel shoes, and a one piece white lace teddy that was completely see-through. Thicker lace covered the lower end of the teddy, but up top the material was sheer and the neckline plunged. She looked absolutely fantastic, but Red felt himself blushing beet red as she came power walking towards him. He was relieved to see that her nipples weren't visible. They must have put nude colored tape over them or something. All the same, this was the most Red had ever seen of Leaf's body.

He didn't notice any of the other girls. To him, Leaf was the only person on that stage. He looked at her pretty face that was filled with such confidence, and he also looked at every inch of her body. She stopped at the edge of the cat walk and blew him a kiss, causing some people to turn and look at what lucky bastard had received such a gesture. He was dying of embarrassment, but he still watched as she walked away. Her perfect little bottom was bouncing with every step and Red felt like if he really did die right now he would die a happy man.

"Dude, are you dating her or something?" the guy beside him asked. Red nodded weakly and blushed madly, once again reminded that every guy in this room had just ogled his girlfriend.

"Bro, you're so lucky! That girl is smoking hot!"

Red didn't know how to respond to that. A part of him wanted to brag and another part of him wanted to punch the guy in the face, but luckily he was saved by the announcer telling everyone that Elesa was about to come on stage. The applause drowned out every other sound in the gym as a woman with black hair made her entrance. She was wearing a honey yellow lace nightgown and tiny yellow lace panties. She wore white fishnet leggings with gold strapped heels. A pair of angel wings was attached to her back and she had angel wing hair clips in her hair. Red could see why men liked her so well, but the image of Leaf was still flashing in his head.

"I have to get out of here and go find Leaf," he said as he crept out of the gym. He figured now was the best time to make his escape anyway since all eyes in the gym were glued to the famous beauty on stage. Leaf had texted him before the show started that he should meet her behind the gym. He didn't have to wait long before she came out the back door wearing her normal clothing once again.

"What did you think, Red?" she asked him.

Red grabbed her and gave her a passionate kiss, taking her by surprise.

"Wow," she whispered as he pulled away, "I wasn't expecting to receive such a compliment!"

"You were absolutely beautiful!" he told her, "However… I will admit that I felt incredibly uncomfortable with you being on display like that. What kind of fashion show was that anyway!?"

"Once a year Elesa hosts a fashion show focused on her sexy clothing lines. Tonight just happened to be that night I guess. It brings in the most money of all her fashion shows for sure."

"Gee, I can't imagine why," Red responded, rolling his eyes.

"I was hesitant to walk out there too once I realized what I'd be wearing. But I knew that it was going to shock you and I just couldn't pass that up!"

Red blushed at her words. "I think this should be a one-time thing though."

"I agree. They invited me back for the next show. They wanted me to model a bikini from Elesa's upcoming 'Beach Bitches' collection, but I said no thanks."

"That's an… interesting title for the collection," Red commented.

"I think it's funny!" Leaf laughed, "Anyway, I have the express passes for the ferris-wheel. Shall we?"

Red linked his arm with Leaf's.

"Lead the way my lady."

Red was still a little unsettled by what he'd just experienced, but he was beginning to calm down. Leaf was amazing. She really was different from him. Never in a million years could he have done something like she had just done. And he just couldn't get the image of her out of his head. She was so… sexy. He'd always noticed that she was hot, but he'd never thought of her quite like he was thinking of her now. He blushed as some impure thoughts entered his mind.

His thoughts were broken as Leaf squeezed his hand. Now wasn't the time to be spacing out. He had Leaf right here in front of him and she was incredible. And maybe if he was lucky… he'd get to see her like that again someday.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This is such perfect timing!" Leaf gushed as she sat down inside their car on the ferris-wheel, "It just got really dark out and all the lights in the park and the city are lit up!"

"They're beautiful," Red agreed.

"Wait til you see them from up top!" Leaf told him. They had to wait a little while as other people boarded the cars, but finally the ferris wheel began spinning around at a moderate pace.

"Look at all the lights!" Leaf scooched herself over to the side of the car and pressed her nose against the window. In front of her were hundreds of bright lights. The park underneath them had strings of flashing lights in all colors and the city was lit up with an array of windows and neon signs. The sports arena at the far end of the city had two search lights moving back and forth in the sky.

"You were right. The view from up here is wonderful," Red said as he too scooched over to the window.

They watched in silence as the ferris-wheel lifted them over the sea of lights.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Red asked her as they began to descend.

"Of course I did. I got to come to a big city and ride rides and eat good food and participate in a fashion show!" she noticed Red's face go flush at those last words. He was so cute.

"I'm glad that I could do something nice for you. You really deserve it."

"Thanks. I know that you didn't have to do any of this and I really appreciate it."

With that, Red leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed him back happily. They continued to kiss until they got low enough to the ground for people to see, and then they begrudgingly pulled away from each other. The two of them blushed at each other happily.

This was one of the most fun days she'd had in a long time. And Red had been so romantic the entire time. It left her feeling a longing for more, but she knew not to get her hopes up. After all, this was their first night out in a year, and they'd been less than lovers up on the mountain. But this was a start. This was the start of the rebirth of their relationship, and every little step they took together made Leaf's heart swell with joy. Falling in love with Red all over again would be a whole new adventure.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Red watched Leaf's face light up as they checked into their hotel for the night. The lobby was very posh, and he knew that she was super excited to see what their room would be like. He finished paying and they took the elevator up to the eighth floor together. They'd had to make a quick run to a department store to buy some pajamas and the bare necessities to make it through the night, so they had some shopping bags in their hands. Red had felt a little embarrassed and hoped that the hotel attendant hadn't thought they were runaways or something since they had no real luggage.

"Room 806," he said aloud as they walked down the hallway. He slid the key card in the slot and opened the door.

"Oh this is awesome!" Leaf cheered as she ran inside, nearly knocking Red over in the process. He just shook his head and followed her in. She'd been filled with such child-like excitement the whole night and he had to admit that it was really cute.

The room was awesome just like Leaf had said. It was a large room with a king-size bed and a sizeable tv.

"There's a hot tub in the bathroom!" Leaf called from inside. Red poked his head in and saw that she wasn't kidding. The bathroom was large and had a hot tub as well as a regular shower. The mirror was huge and well lit.

"What else is there?" Leaf asked as she zipped out into the main room. She opened up the mini fridge and gasped, "There's alcohol in here!"

"That costs extra so take it easy!" Red warned her. She had already closed the fridge and moved on though. There was a lounge area around the tv that had a couch and two chairs, as well as a fake fireplace. She then opened up the balcony doors and ran outside.

"Red, come see this!"

He walked outside and grabbed her hand as he saw why she was so excited. Their room had an incredible view of the city, just like the view Leaf had in her Lumiose apartment before.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked him.

"It is," he said, "Do you miss stuff like this?"

"Yes. But it's okay. I'm happy to be with you no matter where we go."

"When did you decide that?"

"During our time on the mountain. Even though we were distant, I still knew that being with you was what I wanted. And if that means you want to move back to Pallet Town, then that's fine."

"Oh Leaf… that means a lot, but we won't actually be moving back to Pallet Town."

"We won't? Then where are we going?" she asked.

"Well, the Indigo Plateau is a lot different than the last time you were there. It's kind of like an entire town up there now. It's still not a city, but it's a lot bigger than Pallet. It has shops and restaurants and houses. I think it's time that I lived somewhere away from my mom, as much as I love her."

"Wow… Red, that sounds like a great place to live. And I can still make trips to Kanto's cities when I want. Yes. I will live at the Indigo Plateau with you, if that's what you're saying."

"It is. I want you to live with me."

He hugged her close to him. He felt so happy that she had said yes. Truth be told, he'd expected her to say no.

"This day has been incredible!" Leaf said happily, "But I think we should get ready for bed.

"Yeah. It's been a heck of a long day," Red agreed. They took turns using the bathroom to get ready for bed. Red slipped into some pajama pants and a plain t-shirt to sleep in. He waited for Leaf on the bed while she changed as well. She came out wearing a tank top and some short pajama shorts. Red blushed a little bit.

"We haven't shared a bed in a while," Leaf said as she laid down beside him.

"I know," he answered as he pulled her close against him. He stroked her shiny hair with his hand idly as she snuggled into his chest. This was nice. Missing out on this was the price he'd had to pay this last year. He felt Leaf tilt her head up towards him and he leaned down to kiss her. Unexpectedly, the kiss didn't end. They continued kissing for several minutes until they were making out pretty hard. Red slid his hand down Leaf's side and rested it on her hip. Her shorts had ridden up and he felt bare skin beneath his hand. Leaf ran her own hand down Red's chest and rested it on his lower stomach, which drove him mad with want for her.

"Red…" she whispered.

"Leaf…" he whispered back. The two of them continued to kiss, and eventually Red couldn't help it anymore. He moved his hand around until it was resting on Leaf's bottom instead of her hip. He could tell that she was surprised, but not disappointed.

"I thought you has said that you wanted to take things slow and really get to know one another first," Leaf asked him.

"We've been living together for a year. I know that I wasn't nearly as focused on you as I should have been, but I still felt like I got to know you. I felt really close to you while we were on the mountain, even though I knew you felt lonely."

"I had no idea…" Leaf whispered. It comforted her to know that Red had been thinking about her after all. Even if little of his time had been devoted to her, at least his thoughts had drifted to her more frequently. She knew her own thoughts had practically been magnetized towards him the entire year.

"Okay," she told him, "If you're sure you want to do this, then you know I'm all for it."

Red smiled at her and they returned to kissing. He wasn't sure how far he wanted to take things right now, but he knew that he was ready to become more intimate with Leaf. He gave her bottom a light squeeze and continued exploring with his hands. Leaf's hands did their own exploring and he felt slightly embarrassed that his body was reacting to her touch. However, she clearly wasn't embarrassed because it wasn't long before her hand drifted southward and wrapped around the source of his embarrassment.

"Leaf… I know this is sudden, but… do you want to take this further?" he asked her gently.

"You really feel ready?"

"Yes. I do. I love you, Leaf."

"I love you too. Just… let me get ready real quick. I certainly wasn't expecting this," she giggled as she bounced off to the bedroom. Red felt nervous as he waited for her. Was it going to be okay? He was an inexperienced virgin and she was probably a professional at this stuff. He was terrified that he would disappoint her, but he wanted nothing more in this moment than to try and please her.

He heard the door open and he turned to look. His jaw dropped onto the bed as he saw her. Leaf was wearing her outfit from the fashion show.

"Why do you have that?" he asked.

"They let me keep it. It's not like they can use it now that it's been worn anyway," she said.

Red felt sweat drip down his neck. Leaf looked just as beautiful as she had up on stage, but there was one difference. There was no tape on her breasts this time and he could see everything through that sheer material.

"You're so beautiful," he told her as she walked over to him.

"Thank you, she said."

One thought was in Red's mind as they got started. He was the luckiest man alive to love a woman as beautiful, smart, and exciting as Leaf Green.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It wasn't perfect by any means. And the physical aspect of it was nothing to write home about either. Yet, Leaf felt like this was the best she'd ever had. Even if he was inexperienced, Red was still the only guy she had loved. That love was what gave meaning to the act. With anyone else, it would just be sex. With Red, it was making love. He kept his eyes on her face almost the entire time. He took things slowly and lovingly. Of course it wouldn't always be this way. They would grow more comfortable together and Red would learn new things over time. They would learn each other's bodies inside out. Their sessions would vary from gentle to passionate, from fun to intense. And every minute of it would be filled with love. That much she knew for certain.

"Was I good enough?" he asked her as they laid together in each others' arms.

"Of course you were," she told him honestly, "This was special because of our love. You don't have to be a porn star to win me over in the bedroom, Red.

"I'm glad, because I could never live up to that."

"Most people can't," she laughed, "But I want you to know that I may have been shy tonight since it was our first time together, but from here on out I'm going to be more bold. Red, I'm going to teach you things that you've probably never even heard about before!"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't… highly interested in taking lessons from you," he said as he kissed her neck. She sighed happily in response.

"I'll be the best teacher," she promised.

"Oh, I know you will."

"I just remembered! I have something to give to you!" Leaf exclaimed. She wrapped a sheet around herself and ran across the room to retrieve a roll of paper. She ceremoniously unrolled it and proudly showed it to Red. He burst into a coughing fit.

"Leaf! What is that?!" he asked incredulously.

"It's a poster from the fashion show! I look so bomb!"

"Yes, but… why is there a poster of you in that outfit… posing… like… that…?"

"They made posters of each model and were selling them after the show!"

"You mean random guys might have a poster of my girlfriend hanging in their bedrooms after tonight! Leaf there are probably guys jerking off to those posters right now!"

"I suppose there might be. But most people buy the Elesa poster, so I wouldn't worry. Besides… you could have some fun with this poster yourself! When the Skitty's away…"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Red demanded, his face turning cherry red.

"The Pikachu will play!"

"Now you're going to get it!"

With that, Red began chasing Leaf around the room. It was the perfect end to a perfect night. Leaf was happy. She'd waited so long for Red to be back to normal and she'd waited so long to have him in bed with her. And tonight she'd gotten both. Tonight was a moment she'd remember the rest of her life, and there would be many, many more moments to look forward to. She was going to love Red forever. And any moment spent together with him was the best moment of all.

**The End**


End file.
